daleksrusfandomcom-20200214-history
Cybermen
The Cybermen of the Doctor's universe were a race of artificially modified near-Humans which originated on the planet Mondas, Earth's twin planet. History Cybermen were originally a wholly organic species of Near-Humans who originated on Earth's former twin planet, Mondas. Mondas drifted into the outer solar system (and became an orphan planet) and to survive, the natives of that world adapted by turning themselves into cyborgs. Eventually, all of the Mondasians underwent forced cyber-conversion. There were three known groups. One group, the CyberMondasians, retained more of their organic form, and still had personal names. Another group, the CyberFaction, left Mondas and headed for Planet 14. These eventually developed into separate groups without connection with one another. Yet another, the CyberNomads, would eventually head out in space. Mondas developed a drive propulsion system in place of the planet's core to move the entire world. As the original Cybermen were limited in numbers and were continually being depleted, the Cybermen decided to invade Earth. The Doctor and Ace fought Cybermen in 1940 London. The same team would fight them in 1950s Nevada. By 1970 or before, Cybermen, specifically the CyberFaction led by a Cyber-Planner had established a base on the dark side of Earth's Moon. The Cyber-Planner had contacted the industrialist Tobias Vaughn, the head of the International Electromatics corporation. The Cybermen had him install mind control circuits in electrical appliances manufactured by his company, paving the way for a ground invasion. They had also grafted cybernetic arms onto several of his workers. Vaughn had a Cyber-Planner installed in his office and communicated with it. The plot was uncovered by the newly formed UNIT and by the Doctor who assisted in beating off the invasion both on the ground and from the Cyberman base on the Moon. From the mid 1970s through 1985, Cybermen lurked in the sewers below London, awaiting another invasion, which would come in 1986. At some point one Cyberman's head was taken and was stored in Henry van Statten's Vault, where he collected alien artifacts. Cybermen in the future, having captured a time vessel, knew that the Doctor would destroy Mondas, so planned, instead, to divert Halley's Comet towards Earth. In December 1986, the Doctor met an advance force of CyberMondasians that landed near Snowcap Base in Antarctica. This advance force was to prepare for the return of Mondas to the Sol system and the draining of Earth's energy for the use of the Cybermen. Mondas absorbed too much energy and was destroyed, as were the Cybermen on Earth who depended on Mondas for power. Following the destruction of Mondas, the Cyberman would make Lonsis their new home. In November 1988 a Cyber-fleet of another faction was assembled to turn Earth into New Mondas now that their homeworld had been destroyed. A scouting party was sent to Earth in search of a statue made of validium called Nemesis, a Time Lord weapon. Roughly in the mid-2000s, Cybermen from the future (see below) would use time travel to return to Earth to announce them to the public. They hoped to flood Earth. The survivors would then, the Cybermen believed, willingly undergo cyber-conversion. In 2006, Cybermen once more invaded the South Pole of Earth. In the same year, the Cybermen on Lonsis tried to invade Earth via the portal in the main branch of Hulbert Logistics. Lucie Miller managed to destroy them by using a quantum crystalliser to make the Cybermen and their ship rapidly rust to dust. This would see the last of the original Cybermen. In the middle to late 21st century, Space Station W3 was the site of a takeover by Cybermen on Earth. In 2070, by which time Earth's weather was being controlled by the Gravitron installation in the Moonbase, Cybermen planned to use the Gravitron to disrupt the planet's weather patterns and destroy all life on the planet. The Doctor encountered Cybermen in 2191. The Cybermen had all but passed into legend when an archaeological expedition to the planet Telos found the CyberTombs, where hordes of Cybermen waited in cryogenic suspension. This tomb was sealed again and re-activated. It was also not the only CyberTomb. There were dozens across the galaxy and more wars were started off. Bernice Summerfield, who spoke of the Telos expedition in the past tense, discovered one in the early 27th century. In 2526 several planets would unite in war against the Cybermen in an event called the Cyber-Wars. A force of Cybermen tried to devastate Earth using a Cyberbomb and convert the survivors. Failing this, they hoped to crash the freighter into Earth and cause an ecological disaster. Although the attempt failed, the freighter was catapulted back in time to become the "meteor" that wiped out the dinosaurs. One of the last acts of the Cybermen during this war was attempt to blow up the planet Voga in order to stop the production of glitterguns. In the aftermath of their failure, the Cybermen were reduced to the scattered remnants. On Telos, the Cybermen plotted to change history and, as already noted, divert Halley's Comet to Earth in order to destroy it and to save Mondas. This would lead to their loss of Telos. At some point, Telos was shattered by an asteroid impact. During the Orion War between humanity and a race of androids, both sides would attempt to use the long-dormant Cybermen to win the war. This would lead to both races nearly wiped out and the temporary conquest of Earth before the Cybermen resurgence was stopped. By 3286, the Cybermen had been thought dead for centuries. The Cybermen eventually developed into cyborgs indistinguishable visually from Humans. Later Cybermen would again use time travel and return back in time circa the 2000s to convert it. They used rain that caused extreme emotions (sadness, fear, anger) in an attempt to convert the peoples of the world. By the 101st Century, the Cybermen had nearly died out. Several centuries before that, they choose a new name for their species and became pacifists. Transcending into pure energy, the Cybermen would ultimately redeem the whole of sentient life and become the most peace loving-species in the whole of creation. Undated historical events During the Dark Times on Gallifrey, the Cybermen were excluded from the games held in the Death Zone, due to the fact that the time lords believed they possessed an unfair advantage over other victims of the games. Borusa, nevertheless, having found the Game of Rassilon, transported a Cyberman squadron to the Death Zone to threaten and harass the Doctor and Sarah Jane Smith. A Cyberman was among the life-forms exhibited in Vorg's Miniscope. At some point in their history, the Cybermen looked almost identical to the Cybermen from Pete's World. One of their ships was damaged by a Time storm and crashed in the Arctic Circle 7'990 BC. Cybus Cybermen The Cybermen were created in a parallel universe by John Lumic, a terminally ill and insane genius. To find a way to survive, he perfected a method to sustain the Human brain indefinitely in a cradle of chemicals, bonding the synaptic impulses to a metal exoskeleton. Lumic began to trick and abduct homeless people and convert them into Cybermen, and later assassinated the President of Great Britain after the President rejected his plans. Using the EarPods he designed and sold, Lumic took mental control of the people of London, marching thousands to be cyber-converted. After his life-support systems were damaged by his assistant Mr. Crane, Lumic was converted into the Cyber-Controller. However, the Doctor and his companions, having accidentally landed on the parallel Earth, managed to foil his plans. They freed London from mental control and disabled the Cybermen's emotional inhibitors, causing them to go insane and in some cases explode. Lumic himself fell to his apparent death into the burning remains of his factory. A human resistance group, the Preachers, then set about to clean up the remainder of Lumic's factories around the world. Despite this, some of the Cybermen survived and were able to infiltrate Torchwood Institute. They found a crack in the universe, caused by the passage of the Void Ship. The Cybermen were able to travel from their dimension into ours, and infiltrated the planet in the disguise as the benign ghosts of deceased Humans. They established a base inside the Torchwood Tower at Canary Wharf. While there, they started making some new Cybermen, using what materials they could find. After two months (three years in parallel Earth time), the Cybermen suddenly appeared in their true form, occupying every landmass on the planet before breaking into houses and promising to upgrade all Humans, commanded by the new Cyber-Leader. Simultaneously, the Cult of Skaro had exited the Void Ship with the Genesis Ark. The Cult, led by Dalek Sec communicated with the Cybermen via Dalek Thay and declared war, or in Dalek Sec's words, "pest control". After a skirmish between Humans, Cybermen and Daleks, the Cult travelled to the main room in Torchwood's Canary Wharf, elevated outside above the roof, and opened the Genesis Ark, releasing millions of Daleks who, under Sec's command, proceeded to "exterminate all life-forms below", killing Human and Cyberman alike. Towards the end of the Cybermen-Dalek battle, the Cybermen, desperate for more troops, began directly converting people rather than transplanting their brains into Cybershells. One victim of this process was Lisa Hallett, girlfriend of Ianto Jones. Eventually, the Doctor and Rose Tyler opened the Void, sucking all the Daleks and Cybermen who had been in the Void back into it. However, this was not the last of the Cybermen. The Cybermen that were made on Earth, like Lisa Hallett, had never passed through the Void, therefore they were not sucked in. Ianto took Lisa away from the battle and hid her in the basement of Cardiff's Torchwood Three facility, setting up a life-support system, planning to restore her humanity. He was unsuccessful, as she killed Dr. Tanizaki, fought with Torchwood staff and eventually transplanted her brain into the body of a pizza delivery girl. After the battle, two boys, Harry and Sam, were working on a model train set when they found stuff from Harry's dad's previous job. Inside the box was a Cyberman, in all his individual pieces. Not knowing what it was, Sam decided to put it back together so it could watch them play. Eventually, it awoke, threatening to upgrade both Harry and Sam. It forced Sam to help build a "Cyber-Conversion Unit" using the other leftover electronics from the Torchwood Tower in the box. They, however, managed to knock the Cyberman into the Cyber-Conversion unit, causing the latter two to be destroyed. Due to the Daleks' damaging the barriers between realities, the Cybermen were able to escape the Void, assisted by technology stolen from the Void-trapped Daleks. Landing accidentally in 1851 London, they made an alliance with the human Miss Hartigan, created a minion race known as Cybershades and began construction of a dreadnought robot called the CyberKing with which they planned to conquer the Earth. They also came across Jackson Lake and his family, during which time an infostamp was misused, leading to Lake believing he was the Doctor. Lake and his new companion tried to defeat them, but were unsuccessful until the real Doctor arrived. When Miss Hartigan was converted into the CyberKing and the ship became mobile, the Doctor showed Hartigan what she had done and in her rage she destroyed herself and the Cybermen. They were stopped and destroyed, with the CyberKing being sent to be disintegrated in the Time Vortex. This event was then temporarily erased from history by the Time Field, but later restored due to the Doctor's efforts. Another group of Cybermen apparently managed to escape the Void, but into a different point in time and space. Eventually these Cybermen would become a space-faring race, and at some point joined the Alliance formed to imprison The Doctor in the Pandorica in order to save the Universe. They had previously placed one of their own as a sentry to the Pandorica, and later their representatives were among those who arrived at Stonehenge in 102 AD to confront the Doctor. The Alliance proceeded with their plans and imprisoned the Doctor in the Pandorica. The explosion of the TARDIS which caused the Universe to end however still happened, and for some time the Cybermen ceased to exist. The Doctor managed to contain the explosion, saving the Universe and re-writing history. The Alliance was therefore never formed. The Cybermen are presumably still at large.